


To Bring You Back To Me

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Series: PJO Femslash Week [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bloodlines!AU, Dhamphir Reyna, F/F, Lovers To Enemies, Strigoi Annabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: Reyna’s used to it, used to the way her breath catches when she runs. Used to knowing that if she stops, even to take a breath, she’ll sign herself up for her own death.Because the love of her life has been Turned. And Reyna has one last promise to fulfill.





	To Bring You Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I'm only continuing with if it gets enough feedback. It requires a lot of energy.

Reyna’s used to it, used to the way her breath catches when she runs. Used to knowing that if she stops, even to take a breath, she’ll sign herself up for her own death. 

It’s this same drive to keep going that keeps her running, farther and deeper into the forest, until she abruptly stops. 

Standing in front of her is the very person she’s running from, leaning against a tree with a wicked grin. Even though  _person_  is a gross exaggeration. 

Monster is a lot more accurate. 

“Reyna” she drawls, and Reyna tries hard not to flinch. This was the same voice she’d woken up to countless mornings, hands running lazily down bare skin as they exchanged kisses, forced each other to get up and star their days. 

To hear all this packed hatred, this drawled sarcasm like the years they spent in love were nothing, was a blow Reyna felt would break her. 

“Annabeth Chase,” she panted out in between heavy breaths, staring at the red rimmed eyes and pale skim. “You seem to be a little obsessed with me.”

Annabeth laughs at that, walking to close the distance between them. “A little is an understatement.” Reyna raised her eyebrow at that. “I am very heavily obsessed with you.”

They stand face to face, a sliver of distance between them. It brings Reyna back to the day they’d met, sparring with each other. 

Back then, it was them training to save their lives. Today, it was Reyna saving her life and Annabeth trying to take it. 

“Funny,” Reyna responds. “I wasn’t aware Strigoi had emotions.”

Annabeth smiles maliciously at that, and Reyna tries to bury her feelings deep, so deep that she can’t feel the hurt that rises at Annabeth’s very presence. 

“Where’s your posse?” Reyna diverts, her escape plan forming in her head. “Shouldn’t you all be here, waiting to rip me into pieces?”

Annabeth laughs, and Reyna uses that opportunity to step close, her foot sliding in between Annabeth’s as she grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss. 

She knew in Annabeth’s head, this was an act of desperation, a way of bringing her back. But Reyna was a strategist before she was a heartbroken woman. The real Annabeth would never question that, but Strigoi Annabeth? 

In her mind, Reyna was the prey. 

Reyna’s mouth opens to accept Annabeth in, a soft moan emitting just as her other hand buried the piece of wood deep into Annabeth’s chest, where her heart was. 

She pulled back to see Annabeth’s eyes blown wide open, staring at Reyna in shock. 

“I love you,” Reyna said, a feeble smile across her face. “And I will always love you.”

And then she ran again, away from the person who was meant to be her past, present, and future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://dreynalypso.tumblr.com/).


End file.
